Hen no Bishoujo
by NekoRin12
Summary: Mayumi Hasegawa atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Mayu adalah murid baru di SD Teitan dan masuk kelas 1-B dimana itu adalah kelas para Detektif Cilik, Mayumi ini tampak mencurigakan, apakah Mayumi ini kawan atau lawan?


Hen no Bishoujo (Gadis yang Aneh)

FanFiction of Detektif Conan

Penulis: NekoRin12

Genre: Mystery, Comedy

Summary: Mayumi Hasegawa atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Mayu adalah murid baru di SD Teitan dan masuk kelas 1-B dimana itu adalah kelas para Detektif Cilik, Mayumi ini tampak mencurigakan, apakah Mayumi ini kawan atau lawan?

PS: Detektif Conan bukanlah kepemilikan saya, semua kredit diberikan kepada penulis aslinya Aoyama Gosho

Pagi yang cerah di Tokyo. Conan, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama sambil membahas kasus yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, mereka menduduki tempat duduk masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Kobayashi-sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang bernama Mayumi Hasegawa, ia berambut merah panjang, kira-kira sepanjang dada dan memiliki mata yang berwarna biru gelap. Anak baru itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya

"Yo-yoroshiku minna, w-watashi no namae wa Mayumi Hasegawa desu…(Senang bertemu dengan kalian, namaku adalah Mayumi Hasegawa)"

Ya, sekilas ia adalah anak yg pemalu dan pendiam, tapi dengan rambut berwarna merah seperti itu, ia cukup mencurigakan. Kobayashi-sensei meminta Mayumi untuk duduk di sebelah Ayumi

"Hi, aku Ayumi, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"I-iya, aku Mayumi"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mayu-chan? kau boleh memanggilku Ayumi-chan jika kau mau"

"I-iya, tentu saja Ayumi-chan"

"Mayu-chan dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Di Am- eh maksudku di Kyoto, ayah di pindahtugaskan sehingga aku pindah ke sini"

"Oh begitu, jadi Mayu-chan terpaksa meninggalkan teman-temanmu di Kyoto dong?"

"I-iya, begitulah"

"Jadi, Mayu-chan sekarang tinggal di mana?"

"Di apartemen daerah kota Haido"

"Tunggu, di Haido hanya ada satu apartemen, apakah it di blok D"

"Iya, disitu"

"Aku juga tinggal disitu, nanti kita pulang sama-sama ya"

"I-iya deh"

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Mayumi pulang bersama Ayumi yang berarti ia juga pulang bersama anggota grup Detektif Cilik yang lain

"Hey, mukamu terkesan familiar, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Ai

"Ra-rasanya belum"

"Baiklah, jadi kamu dulu di Kyoto ya?"

"I-iya"

"Kyoto itu yang ada kuil Juumonji bukan?" tanya Conan

"Iya ada, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya"

Setelah menanyakan pertanyaan itu Ai dan Conan menatap Mayumi dengan penuh kecurigaan, terang saja tidak ada kuil Juumonji di Kyoto.

"Hei, bukankah itu kak Miwako?" Tanya Ayumi sambil menunjuk ke arah polwan yang sedang menginterogasi

"Iya, itu dia, kita sapa yuk" kata Genta sambil berlari ke arah kak Miwako

"Halo kak Miwako!" teriak Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko segera setelah kak Miwako selesai menginterogasi

"Halo Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan Ai, dan ..., ini siapa?"

"Ini Mayu-chan, dia baru pindah ke sekolah hari ini, ia satu apartemen dengan Ayumi lho" kata Ayumi

"Halo, namaku Miwako Sato anggota Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo, kau pasti bukan orang sini ya?"

"I-iya, mamaku orang Eropa, tapi papa orang jepang"

"Jadi kau tinggal dengan papa dan mamamu ya?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakiku, ayah bertugas di luar negeri dan kata papa mama meninggal saat melahirkanku"

"Papamu kerja apa? Bukankah katamu papamu dipindahtugaskan ke sini?" tanya Conan

"Papa bekerja di London aku tidak tahu papa bekerja apa, tapi yang jelas dia tetap mengirimi kami uang setiap bulan dan kadang menelepon rumah, aku juga tidak pernah berkata kalau papa dipindahtugaskan ke Tokyo dan lagi kami tinggal bersama seorang kerabat disini, menurut papa tidak aman jika kami hanya tinggal berdua di Kyoto, udaranya memang segar tapi agak ketinggalan dari peradaban dan cukup rawan maling"

"Bukankah Kyoto aman?" tanya Ayumi

"Aku tinggalnya agak jauh dari kota dan maling yang kumaksud itu hewan liar"

"Oh, baiklah"

"Lalu Detektif Sato, ada kasus apa?" tanya Ai blak-blakan

"Kemarin sore antara pukul 16.00-16.30 Takugawa Takumi presdir Taku Inc., ditemukan meninggal di rumahnya karena keracunan sianida, menurut keterangan keluarganya, Tuan Takumi memang sering meminum teh pada sore hari di halaman belakang, jejak racun hanya berada pada mulut cangkir dan ujung sendok, set peralatan minum biasanya Tuan Takumi yang memilih sendiri dari lemarinya, setiap hari pilihannya selalu berbeda, tersangka yang ditetapkan adalah Takugawa Megumi, putri ketiga dari presdir berumur 24 tahun, lalu Takugawa Tsugumi, anak kedua presdir berumur 27 tahun, lalu Takugawa Tatsumi, anak pertama presdir berumur 29 tahun, lalu Takugawa Satomi istri dari presdir berumur 54 tahun, dan Shinohara Kurumi, asisten presdir berumur 26 tahun"

"Bagaimana dengan alibi mereka?" tanya Mayumi

"Anak kedua dan ketiga sedang menghadiri acara kencan buta, alibi mereka solid sampai jam 8 malam, lalu anak pertama sedang bermain pachinko, menurut keterangan pegawai toko Tatsumi berada di sini sampai jam 4 sore, lalu istri predfir menyatakan ia sedang pergi berbelanja bersama teman-temannta di Beika Shopping Center, menurut rekaman cctv, istri presdir berada di sana sampai jam 6 sore, sedangkan asisten presdir sedang keluar membeli vahan makanan malam bersama pelayan rumah, dari struk yang tertera mereka pulang pada pulu 16.28 dan waktu dari supermarket ke rumah adalah 7-8 menit"

"Jadi hanya alibi anak pertama yang tidak solid?" tanya Conan

"Tidak, setelah pergi dari tempat pachinko, Tatsumi pergi minum-minum di bar ini sampaijam 19 malam"

"Yang berarti semua tersangka memiliki alibi yang solid, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pembobolan orang luar dan para pelayan juga tidak bersangkut paut, bagaimana kalian menentukan tersangkanya?" tanya Mayumi

"Mayat presdir ditemukan oleh sang asisten sekutar pukul 17.00, lalu kami berspekulasi kalau ini mungkin saja tentang pembagian harta warisan..."

"Dan penemu mayat pertama otomatis menjadi tersangka, lalu kau tidak berpikir semua pelayan tidak ada kemungkinan menjadi pembunuh atau kaki tangannya?"

"Pelayan di rumah presdir hanya 2, asistennya dan pelayan yang tadi kusebutkan?"

"Apakah ada kejanggalan dalam kasus atau mungkin pesan kematian korban?"

"Korban diduga tewas seketika sehingga tidak meninggalkan pesan kematian, hal yang janggal hanyalah jari telunjuk yang keluar seperti angka satu"

"Bolehkah aku melihat tempat kejadian dan foto korban?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Omong-omong tumben sekali Conan tidak bertanya satupun"

"Ahahaha" kata Conan tertawa garing

Terang saja, semua pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan Conan sudah ditanyakan oleh anak bernama Mayumi itu. Mereka berlina pun pergi ke kediaman Tokugawa dengan mobil Detektif Sato. Di perjalanan Detektif Sato memberikan foto TKP kepada anggota detektif cilik

"Tangan ini menunjuk kemana?" tanya Mayumi

"Bukankah ini angka satu yang Detektif Sato katakan tadi?" ucap Genta

"Tidak, ini lebih seperti menunjuk"

"Tapi kalau memang itu angka satu berarti bukankah Tatsumi pelakunya?" tanya Ayumi

"Lebih baik kita ke TKP dulu dan lihat apa yang ditunjuknya" kata Mayumi

"Wah Edogawa-kun, tampaknya kau dikalahkan oleh anak kelas satu SD" ejek Ai

"Diam kau"

"Haha, ini akan menarik"

Tak lama kemudian Detektif Sato dan anggota Detektif Cilik sampai di kediaman Tokugawa seperti rumah orang kaya pada umumnya, rumah dua tingkat dengan halaman yang luas dan rumah kaca. TKP-nya adalah rumah kaca yang terdapat di bagian belakang rumah, setelah dilihat dari arah jari telunjuk bentuk mayat (seperti kertas tempelan yang sering berada di samping mayat pada setiap kasus), jari Presdir Tokugawa menunujuk ke arah deretan pohon sakura di halaman

"Pohon sakura ya? Ini menarik" kata Mayumi dan Conan bersamaan

"Tampaknya kita menemukan pasangan baru" kata Ai

"Ini tidak berarti kami cocok" kata Mayumi dan Conan bersamaan lagi

"Hey Detektif Sato, bagaimana penulisan nama kanji setiap tersangka?" tanya Mayumi

"Megumi ditulis dengan megu kasih sayang dan mi kecantikan (寵美). Tsugumi ditulis dengan tsugu urutan dan mi lautan (次海). Tatsumi ditulis dengan tatsu naga dan mi penglihatan (辰見). Satomi ditulis dengan sato kebijaksanaan dan mi kecantikan (智美). Kurumi ditulias dengan kuru orang/negara asing dan mi persik (胡桃)"

"Berarti pelakunya orang itu ya?" ucap Mayumi sambil tersenyum jahil

"Kau tahu pelakunya?" tanya Mitsuhiko

"Tentu saja, semua sudah sangat jelas"

Di sisi lain Conan menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti, trik dan bukti belum ada kenapa dia bisa sangat yakin? Pelakunya pun masih samar-samar, petunjuk yang ada hanya pohon sakura tidak lebih dan anak baru itu sudah mengerti semua, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Setelah selesai menyisir TKP kelompok detektif cilik melihat dan menyaksikan interogasi tersangka, diliat dari caranya menjawab, Megumi dam Tsugumi adalah kakak beradik yang baik dan bersedia membantu dalam penyelidikan, begitu pula dengan sang asisten Kurumi, sedangkan Tatsumi dan Satomi ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan secara terus-menerus bahkan terlihat tenganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Selama proses interogasi Conan dan Mayumi sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelaku dan menurut Conan sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan, terkecuali cara berjalan Kurumi yang pincang karena telapak kaki kirinya terluka, jari telunjuk tangan kanan Megumi yang terluka karena pisau dan mata Tatsumi yang hitam karena terlibat perkelahian.

"Kak Sato, boleh tolong panggil Shinohara Kurumi di rumah kaca dalam 20 menit? Aku yakin dia adalah pelakunya" kata Mayumi dengan yakin

"Kau yakin?' tanya Detektif Sato

"Buktinya juga sudah ada kok" kata Mayumi sambil tersenyum manis ala anak kecil

"Baiklah aku akan memanggil mereka" kata Detektif Sato sembari pergi

"Sementara itu, Detektif Takagi dan Chiba, bisa tolong aku dengan sesuatu?"

"I-iya, tentu saja" kata Detektif Takagi dan Chiba kebingungan

-15 menit berlalu-

Kurumi memasuki rumah kaca dan tergeletak di lantai, pemandangan yang dilihatnya memang mengerikan, sang presdir sedang duduk minum teh dengan tenang

"Shinohara, ada apa? Kenapa kau terkejut?" kata presdir selagi memegang cangkir tehnya

"Ti-tidak mungkin, ka-kau tidak mungkin hidup, a-aku sudah meracunimu, ka-kau sudah mati k-kemarin"

"Tampaknya aku diijinkan hidup sekali lagi oleh shinigami untuk menangkapmu sebagai pembunuhku"

"I-ini tidak mungkin"

"Shinohara Kurumi, kau ditangkap atas pembunuhan terhadap Takugawa Takumi, kau berhak mendapatkan pengacara dan jika kau tidak mampu menyewanya maka megara akan menyediakan pengacara untukmu, apapun yang kau katakan mungkin dan akan digunakan untuk persidangan jika perlu" kata Detektif Sato memborgol Kurumi

"Itu salahnya, ia mencampakkan ibuku dan ibu berakhir bunuh diri karena depresi"

"Alibimu sudah sangat sempurna, hanya kakimu saja yang menjadi masalah, di bawah selop sepatumu 'kan kau menyimpan kantung racunnya, kau membuat luka palsu di kaki kirimu, karena akan terlihat aneh jika kau berjalan ajak pincang sedangkan kakiku baik-baik saja, ditambah lagi dengan pesan kematian presdir yaitu pohon sakura, warna pohon sakura ada yang pink, oranye, persik dan lainnya, dari situ aku tahu bahwa yang dimaksud adalah persik yang menunjukkan huruf mi pada namamu, kau hanya butuh untuk manaruh racun pada ujung sendok tempat gula, dan itu akan secara otomatis menempel pada sendok teh dan mulut cangkir, karena presdir memiliki kebiasaan memegang cangkir dengan mulutnya dan bukan gagangnya, kau tinggal menghapus jejak racun pada sendok gula atau menggantinya dengan yang baru, dan penangkapan akan sempurna dengan pengakuanmu barusan, presdir di sini adalah Detektif Chiba yang menyamar" kata Mayumi

-Case Closed-

Kasus selesai dan anggota Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo sangat berterima kasih pada Detektif Cilik, mereka hampir menyimpulkan kalau ini bunuh diri karena alibi para tersangka solid. Para anggota Detektif Cilik pun diantar ke rumah masing-masing. Ayumi dan Mayumi memisahkan diri dari rombongan untuk masuk ke apartemen

"Mayu-chan tinggal di lantai berapa?" tanya Ayumi

"Lantai 7, kalau Ayumi?"

"Lantai 6"

Ting… tanda lift sudah sampai ke lantai 6 dan Ayumi keluar dari lift menuju kamarnya

"Aku duluan ya Mayu-chan, matta ne"

"Jaa… matta"

Pintu lift menutup dan naik ke lantai 7, setelah sampai ke lantai 7 Mayumi berjalan ke kamarnya

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, bagaimana sekolahmu yang baru?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk di depan laptopnya

"Cukup menarik"

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah menemukannya? Conan Edogawa alias Shinichi Kudo?"

"Sudah, dia tampak seperti murid biasa, tampaknya tidak ada yang tahu kenyataan kalau dia adalah Shinichi Kudo"

"Bagaimana dengan Ai Haibara"

"Tampaknya juga tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau dia adalah Shiho Miyano dan anggota dari Organisasi Hitam"

"Mereka menyamar dengan cukup baik, aku akan menyapa mereka nanti, ajaklah mereka untuk pergi berkemah sabtu depan, katakan saja kalau kakakmu ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman adiknya yang baru"

"Baiklah"

Di sisi lain Conan meminta untuk ditirunkan di rumah Professor Agasa saja, ia ingin membahas tentang Mayumi, sia anak baru itu.

"Anak baru itu terlihat mencurigakan" kata Conan

"Ya, menurutku juga begitu, ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya" timbrung Ai

"Kalian ada-ada saja, mungkin itu hanya perasaan saja" jawab Proffesor Agasa sambil menaruh potongan buah semangka di atas meja

"Bukan sekedar perasaan saja Proffesor, anak itu bukan dari Kyoto, tidak yang namanya kuil Juumonji di Kyoto dan lagi ia dapat menyelesaikan kasus rumit tadi hanya dengan petunjuk yang sangat sedikit" jelas Conan kepada Proffesor

"Aku juga merasakan aura yang menekan dari dirinya" sambung Ai

"Apakah menurutmu dia anggota organisasi?" tanya Conan serius

"Bukan, dia bukan anggota organisasi, tapi tekanan yang diberikannya mirip"

"Mungkin saja ia bagian rahasia organisasi, yang belum pernah kau temui"

"Mungkin begitu, tapi agak berbeda"

"Sudah, sudah jangan di bahas terus, besok kalian ada ulangan matematika bukan?" lerai Professor

"Kami bukan anak SD" jawab Ai dan Conan bersamaan.

"Baiklah, oh ya, besok tolong bawa Mitsuhiko dan yang lain ya, Professor ada kejutan untuk kalian, mungkin kalian bisa membawa murid baru itu"

"Ya lihatlah" jawab Conan ogah-ogahan

Tak lama kemudian Conan kembali ke Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri

"Tadaima" sapa Conan

"Okaeri" jawab Ran

"Sudah makan belum?" tanya Ran ke Conan

"Aku tadi sudah makan semangka di rumah Professor"

"Tidak ingin makan malam?"

"Aku tidak begitu lapar, sudah ya Kak Ran, aku mau ke kamar dulu, besok ada ulangan Matematika"

"Mau camilan tidak, aku tadi ada buat pie lemon"

"Boleh Kak Ran"

Tentu saja Conan tidak bisa menolak, Lemon Pie adalah makanan favoritnya. Conan pun kembali ke kamar sambil membawa piring yang berisi 2 irisan Lemon Pie, bukannya belajar Conan malah memikirkan kemungkinan siapakah anak yang bernama Mayumi itu, apakah dia anggota organisasi? atau hanya seorang anak pemalu yang memang masih polos? bahkan warna rambutnya tidak hitam, tapi merah, MERAH, tidak ada orang jepang yang berambut merah. Tidak lama hp Shinichi berbunyi, ternyata itu adalah telepon dari Ran

"Halo Ran, ada apa?"

"Shinichi, hari ini ada anak yang terus menanyakanmu di sekolah"

"Siapa?"

"Murid pindahan, dia masuk kelas kita"

"Apa namanya?"

"Hasegawa Kazuho, memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah, dia baru masuk hari ini"

'Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan anak itu' pikir Conan dalam hati

"…Chi, Shinichi"

"Oh, apa?"

"Dia mengajak aku dan Sonoko untuk ke villa-nya yang ada di Kyoto akhir minggu ini, dia bilang ada teman adik-adiknya juga, jadi aku pikir tidak masalah kalau kami ikut"

"Hm, tidak apa kok ikut saja, eh sudah dulu ya, kasusnya lagi setengah jalan nih, besok kutelepon deh"

"Ya, sampai besok Shinichi, semangat ya!"

Ran menutup teleponnya, Conan pun tidur karena tahu ia juga akan ikut ke villa itu dan akan menyelidiki kakak-beradik yang mencurigakan itu

Keesokan harinya Ayumi ke sekolah dengan Mayumi, yang berarti mereka juga ke sekolah dengan anggota Detektif Cilik. Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko sibuk membicarakan tentang Kamen Yaiba, sedangkan Mayumi tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu

"Hey, kalian tidak belajar? hari ini ada ulangan Matematika lho" tanya Haibara

"Eh?! ada ulangan?! aku tidak belajar" kata Genta kepanikan

"Genta si, sibuk memikirkan Kamen Yaiba, aku saja belajar setelah selesai menonton" kata Ayumi

"Aku juga belajar, materi kali ini susah soalnya" tambah Mitsuhiko

"Kalau aku memang sudah mengerti, jadi tidak belajar pun bisa" tutur Mayumi

"Yah sudahlah, nanti juga ada remidial" kata Genta santai

"Genta rasanya mengandalkan remidial terus" komen Ai

"Oh iya, Mayumi materi ulangan matematika kali ini cukup sulit lho, kok kamu bisa?" tanya Conan sok polos

"Kakakku yang mengajariku, dia selalu mendapat juara satu di sekolahnya yang lama" jawab Mayumi

"Oo, begitu ya"

Tak lama mereka berenam sampai di sekolah dan ulangan Matematika. saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi Conan mengajak anggota detektif cilik dan Mayumi untuk ke rumah Professor Agasa, di sana Professor mendemonstrasikan temuannya yang terbaru, yaitu Mesin Pembuat Makanan Otomatis. Professor menjelaskan bahwa mesin itu dapat membuat makanan secara cepat dan diatur dengan Voice-Control hanya saja menunya masih terbatas, Genta ingin memesan Nasi Belut, tapi tampaknya menu tersebut belum tersedia. Setelah lama berbincang, Ai mengajak untuk makan siang di toko kue yang ada di dekat apartment Ayumi, dan seperti biasa porsi Genta dan Professor dibatasi

"Hey, sabtu ini kalian ada kesibukan tidak?" tanya Mayumi setelah selesai memesan kue

"Tidak ada, kenapa?" tanya Ayumi

"Berhubung senin dan selasa depan tanggalan merah, kakakku ingin mengajak kita ke villa kami yang ada di Kyoto, jika kalian mau sih"

"Aku mau, aku mau!" teriak Genta

"Aku tidak masalah, bagaimana denganmu Edogawa-san?" kata Ai dingin

"Aku boleh-boleh saja"

"Baiklah, hari Sabtu pukul 10 pagi berkumpul di depan apartmentku ya" usul Mayumi

"Oke!" teriak Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko bersamaan, setelah itu anggota kelompok detektif cilik menikmati makan kue bersama-sama.

-Hari Sabtu-

"Haibara-san, Edogawa-san, kochi desu!" teriak Mayumi dari kejauhan, Ai dan Conan bergegas ke tempat Mayumi ditemani dengan Ran dan Sonoko, sedangkan Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko sudah sampai dari tadi

"Kazuho-kun!" teriak Sonoko, yah tampaknya Sonoko tertarik dengan Kazuho walaupun dia sudah dengan Makoto Kyogoku. Akhirnya setelah berbincang beberapa lama, mereka bersembilan pergi ke Gunma dengan Van yang dibawa Kazuho, di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka bernyanyi ria tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di Villa Hasegawa, tenyata villa-nya berada di pinggir pantai yang berarti ada banyak orang di sekitar situ, tetapi tentu saja Villa Hasegawa adalah Private Property yang berarti hanya orang dalam saja yang boleh masuk, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ada satpam dan bodyguard yang menjaga di pintu, bahkan makan pun di sediakan oleh chef pribadi, tampaknya Hasegawa ini sangat kaya. Pada malam harinya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet dan yang menjadi penjaga adalah Conan, seharusnya Conan dapat dengan mudah menemukan mereka akan tetapi kali ini Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Mayumi, Sonoko dan Masao tidak ketemu, akhirnya setelah setengah jam akhirnya Ai, Conan, Genta dan Ran memutuskan untuk mencari di sekitar pantai, tapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah sebuah kertas yang berisi "Find me if you can" dengan inisial H.M. dibawahnya, tampaknya itu adalah surat tantangan dari Hasegawa Bersaudara (?). Ternyata di belakang kertas tersebut terdapat petunjuk yang bisa dibilang cukup sulit

"Dorong dan paksalah aku

Aku hanya akan berjalan ke satu arah

Kemanapun aku pergi

Aku sangat jarang berbelok arah

Temukanlah aku di tempat terakhir"

Dan bawah petunjuk itu terlihat sebuah tulisan, yaitu waktu selesainy babak 1, yah ini adalah sebuah game kepintaran yang dibuat oleh Hasegawa, entah tujuannya apa tapi yang pasti mereka mulai memperlihatkan sosok aslinya

"Hei Edogawa, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Ai

"Nih" Conan memberi kertas itu ke Ai, Ai memikirkam jawabannya, awalnya jawaban itu sudah ada di ujung lidah, Ai sudah tahu hanya saja agak sulit dikeluarkan, sedangkan Genta hanya ingin makan (setelah dipikir-pikir saya lupa memberi mereka makan di cerita ini (?) oke, lupakan) akhirnya karena mereka berempat kelaparan, Genta meminta koki di villa Hasegawa untuk memasak makan malam, katanya lebih mudah berpikir jika perut tidak kosong, akhirnya para pelayan membawakan makanan dari dapur ke ruang makan, mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Setelah selesai makan mereka mulai memikirkan apa solusi dari teka-teki tersebut, Ran menyarankan untuk menulis ide-ide mereka di kertas dan memikirkan apa yang kira-kira dapat menjadi jawabannya. Setelah 2 jam berlalu, mereka hanya mendapatkan sekitar 3 kemungkinan yang dapat menjadi jawabannya yaitu

\- Mainan

\- AC

\- Roda

Setelah berpikir lagi, akhirnya mereka menentukan bahwa jawaban yamg benar adalah roda, tapi apa hubungannya dengan hilangnya teman-teman mereka? Karenanya mereka menuju ke tempat parkir, tetapi ada lebih dari 10 mobil yang harus mereka cek dan masing ada 4 roda jika dihitung-hitung maka ada total 40 roda yang harus mereka cek dan itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, sedangkan waktu yang tersisa tinggal 5 jam, akhirya mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa Van pertama kali, di roda kiri belakang terdapat teka-teki lain yang berbunyi

"Aku berwarna merah

Lihatlah aku

Maka kamu akan menangis

Dan hatiku akan teriris"

Waktu terakhir: 11 pagi

"Entah mengapa jawabannya sangat mudah, bawang merah" kata Ran

"Bawang merah?" tanya Genta "Memang bawang merah bisa membuat orang menangis?" sambungnya

"Bisa bawang merah menghasilkan zat yang bernama minyak atsiri, dan dapat membuat orang mengeluarkan air mata" jelas Conan

"Baiklah, mari kita cari ke dapur" usul Ai

Mereka pun bergegas ke dapur dan bertanya kepada salah satu chef dimana mereka menyimpan bawang merah, sang chef menunjukkan peti tempat mereka menyimpan bawang merah, didalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan

"1 more to go! Go the warehouse and you'll find the answer"

Setelah melihat surat itu, mereka bergegas ke gudang belakang dan mendapati Ayumi

"Ayumi! kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Conan khawatir

"Ya, tidak apa"

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Genta

"Seorang raja berhati besar

Memiliki permaisuri yang menyukai permata

Yang di lindungi oleh penjaga yang berambut keriting

Dan memiliki 10 pekerja petani yang memakai sekop" katanya

"Itu apa?" tanya Ran

"Teka-teki terakhir, oh ya Mitsuhiko ada di belakang sana" tunjuk Ayumi ke salah satu bagian ruangan.

"Aku akan mencarinya" kata Ran dan Genta sambil menuju tempat Mitsuhiko

"Ayumi, apakah untuk teka-teki ini ada batas waktunya?" tanya Conan

"Satu jam"

"Jawabannya kartu remi, aku dan Professor sering memainkannya saat senggang, raja yang berhati baik berarti King Heart, ratu yang suka permata berarti Queen Diamond, penjaga berambut keriting berarti Jack Keriting, sedangkan 10 petani berarti A-10 sekop, yang berarti terdapat di ruang main, aku dan Edogawa akan ke sana. Ayumi susullah Ran dan Genta ke tempat Mitsuhiko" kata Ai

"B-baik" Ayumi pun menyusul Ran dan Genta ke tempat Mitsuhiko

"Edogawa mari kita ke ruang main"

"Ok"

Ai dan Conan pun bergegas ke ruang main dan menemukan Hasegawa bersaudara di sana

"Tampaknya cepat sekali kalian menemukan kami" kata Mayumi cetus

"Tch, sudah kuduga kau adalah orang jahat" kata Conan kesal

"Aku tidak jahat, hanya ingin mengetahui sosok aslimu, Shinichi Kudo"

"Kau tahu darimana?!"

"Sama halnya dengan cara aku tahu kalau Ai itu Shiho Miyano"

"A-apa?!" kata Ai terkejut

"Hahaha, aku bukanlah anak SD, hanya seorang anak SMP yang bertubuh kecil" tawa Mayumi

"Atau bisa kusebut loli imouto" kata Kazuho

"Geez, loli janai yo!" gerutu Mayumi

"Hai, hai"

Wah, ternyata ada adegan Oniichan dan Imouto *author godek*

"Jadi, darimana kamu tahu identitas kami?" tanya Conan serius

"Aku merupakan anggota FBI yang diselundupkan ke Organisasi Hitam, begitu juga dengan kakakku, setelah mengikuti berita, kedatangan Conan Edogawa bersamaan dengan waktu hilangnya Shinichi Kudo dari berita, dan begitu pula hilagnya Shiho Miyano juga bersamaan dengan munculnya Ai Haibara, jadi tidak begitu sulit untuk menyimpulkan hal yang sejelas itu" kata Mayumi

"Ditambah lagi dengan seringnya muncul berita kalau Conan Edogawa sering membantu penyelidikan polisi dan juga menangkap Kaito Kid" tambah Kazuho

"Oh, jika kau penasaran aku tidak mengecil karena obat yang diciptakan oleh organisasi, aku mengidap penyakit langka yang disebut hypopituitarism" ucap Mayu

"Hypopituarism adalah penyakit yang menyebabkan pengidapnya tidak bisa bertumbuh dan selalu berada di badan anak kecil"

"Kalau kalian memang FBI, buktikan dengan lencanamu" tantang Ai

"Nih" tunjuk Mayumi

"Ya ini lencana asli, baiklah untuk sekarang aku mempercayai kalian" jawab Conan

-Epilog-

Dan berakhirlah kasus ini dengan tenang, dan ya Hasegawa Bersaudara memang anggota rahasia FBI, hanya beberapa anggota terpercaya FBI saja yang tahu, seperti Jodhy dan James, atau begitulah

Thanks for reading! 😘


End file.
